


Pressure

by orphan_account



Series: Partial Pressures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Pre-Relationship, Suicide, only pain from here on out, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It'd be far, far too easy to just give up, and just end it, especially now that Lance was one of seven on a Castle ship large enough to house hundreds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP:  
> Please mind the tags; although there is no actual character death, this contains serious contemplation of suicide.

Lance stared down at his activated bayard, absentmindedly tracing the foreign shape of the gun with gentle fingertips. From even a glance, anyone could tell that the weapon cradled in Lance’s arms was one of destruction, made to wound and maim and break and kill from only the barest hint of pressure on the trigger. His bayard, unique to Lance and Lance alone; so easily identified, so easily learned and used and mastered, and yet… there was something about the curved slopes of the body of the barrel, and the weight of it in his arms, that was just unfamiliar and alien enough to remind him that he was billions of light years away from any Earth weapons that he had originally trained with, billions of light years away from the Garrison; from Varadero Beach and his family and that tiny little pizza shack on the shore, mere meters from the crashing crests of waves licking at the fine grains of sand. 

It'd be so easy, he mused, to just pull the trigger, to let all of this end here, out in the empty void of space. Almost by its own volition, his right hand moved, and his index finger moved to brush the trigger. 

So easy, and yet, such a simple action would have so many repercussions. After all, Lance was a paladin of Voltron; not exactly the wannabe fighter pilot, destined to spend life being last choice, that he had been at the Garrison. The fate of the free universe literally rested in his hands; to doom the nascent resistance against the Galra Empire, or not to doom; to make the selfish, easy choice, or the noble, self-sacrificing heroic one. 

Lance’s choice was made when Keith burst into the room, his hair askew and chest heaving, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a surly scowl. 

“Practice started half an hour ago; Allura’s going to kill you”, Keith exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Lance deactivated his bayard, and flashed a smirk at Keith. 

“Aw, Keith, if you missed my irresistible company, all you had to do was ask!” Lance turned away, and for an instant, let his perpetual smile fall from his face, eyes squeezed shut, tears threatening to fall. After a long, drawn out moment, disguised by his hands fumbling to grab his helmet, he spun to face Keith, arched an eyebrow, and lifted his chin defiantly. 

“Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to go to practice? I should've known you only came to slack off.”

Lance let himself be distracted by Keith's immediate flush, his clenched fists, and furious tilt to his mouth. After all, it wouldn't do for anyone to see him so broken down and beaten, and who better to halt his down spiral than Keith?

There would be plenty of time tonight to revisit the question, anyway. It's not like he ever slept more than a few short hours anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what do yoU MEAN IM PROJECTING MY OWN ISSUES ONTO MY FAVORITE CHARACTER HAHAHahahaha. 
> 
> I'm not in any way trying to romanticize suicide, but I'm just trying to reflect on how rough it must be for Lance, and using my own experiences and thoughts to fill in the gaps that canon left us. 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything I should tag that I didn't. Thank you for reading


End file.
